Solo Puedes Tenermes
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: After witnessing his boyfriend flirting with customers at work, Romano decides that he needs to figure out if Spain is cheating on him or not. Spending the rest of the night silently fuming, the next day he breaks out his handy disguise to get to the bottom of this case.


**Hey guys, it's my first Spamano fic, so sorry of it sucks. I also wrote it at three am, so that might not help. I had my friend do the Spanish (she's fluent in Spanish, so I trust her) don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers**

_**Solo Puedes Tenermes**_

An angry Romano lurked behind the candy bar section, staring at his boyfriend flirting casually with one of the women at his cash register. Now, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw Spain's head tilt back in a hearty laugh as the lady blushed crimson.

He could only assume that they were flirting, right?

Spain had always been a flirtatious kind of guy, but he had settled down after he and Romano had gotten together. So why all the sudden was he back to his old flirting ways? Or had he always been like that, even after they had been together for a while?

The woman tilted her head as she spoke, her mouth moving in a way that made Romano believe she was asking a question. Their hands touched and Spain's green eyes widened slightly, before he shook his head slightly and told her 'sorry', among with other words Romano couldn't quite catch. The lady blinked owlishly, before a rouge blush engulfed her cheeks once again and she picked up her grocery bags and fled the scene, apologizing loudly.

For a moment, Romano thought maybe he should make his presence known. March up and demand Spain tell him what had happened. But then his thoughts and questions flooded his mind, and he decided otherwise. What if that lady asked him out, and he said yes? Or viceversa? What if they had dated? Or what if Spain was cheating on him with that lady, or someone like her?

In a way, Romano hated himself for doubting his boyfriend so much. But he couldn't help it. Spain was a flirtatious and obviously good looking guy, so it was no surprise that women and men alike were flocking to him. The two of them had been dating for quite a long time now, and Romano dared to say he loved the older country.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, he trudged his way out of the supermarket and back to their shared home, his tomato needs forgotten. Unlocking the door, he pushed his way inside and crawled over to the bedroom, throwing himself on the large bed and deciding that like a proper adult, he would silently fume to himself for the next several hours until Spain got home.

In angry silence, he fumed about Spain and his flirtatious habits and about himself for possibly not being enough for Spain, but he mostly fumed about the fact that he forgot his tomatoes at the supermarket in his haste to escape.

* * *

><p>When Spain arrived home, he called out his usual happy greeting, closing the door behind him as he pushed off his shoes and shrugged off his coat.<p>

"Romano! I'm home!" He called cheerfully, searching the rooms for his boyfriend "Romano" he begun again after receiving no reply and wandering into the bedroom "where are yo-."

He froze mid-sentence, his green eyes falling upon the sight of his boyfriend curled up on their bed, his arms snaked around a large pillow and clutching it tightly as he snored softly, having fallen asleep in his silent fuming as he waited.

Smiling, he made his way over to Romano, softly shaking his shoulder until the younger country woke. "Romano, por favor, levantas, it's time for dinner. I'll go make us some food, okay?" He told the sleepy Italian with a smile as he placed a kiss on his cheek and left the room.

Sitting up, Romano found himself blushing as he lifted a hand to his cheek, before shaking his head. No, he couldn't be pacified with a kiss to the cheek. Dammit, he was angry. He was angry and confused and just a bit sad. Should he ask about the woman in the store? He considered it, before shaking his head at the idea. Then he'd have to admit to being at the supermarket and spying on Spain on top of that.

So instead, he tossed himself back down onto the mattress and pulled the comforter over his head, a scowl on his face.

Moments passed, and the smell of delicious food wafted into the room. Minutes later, Spain popped his head back into the room, confused as to why his boyfriend hadn't stormed into the kitchen and demanded food already.

"Romano?"

There was no reply, instead only the shuffling of sheets.

"Romano, dinner is ready. Come out of bed." He said sweetly, smiling at the comforter lump in the bed.

"...Va via. I'm not hungry."

Blinking slowly, Spain tilted his head in confusion. "Romano, you're always hungry, and I made your favorite. Are you feeling okay?" He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling back the blankets in order to check for a fever. "Are you under the weather?"

The Italian instantly snatched the blankets back, covering himself once again. "I said go the hell away. I'm not hungry."

Spain remained sitting on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong. Romano had always been a moody little thing, but not so much as to deny his favorite meal. Silence consumed them, and eventually Spain sighed in defeat before leaving the room again and Romano wondered if he was being too harsh on Spain -who didn't even know why he was angry- or if he should've taken this chance to ask about the flirting at the supermarket.

Either way, he was still angry and had lost his appetite, even though his stomach growled in contradiction to his previous statement.

Deciding that the day couldn't get any worse, he tightened the grip on the blankets and wrapped them even more so around him before drifting off into an uneasy and restless sleep.

* * *

><p>It appeared that Spain has slept on the couch, judging by the state of Spain's side of the bed, and the messed up couch cushions. Good. Romano didn't want to share a bed with a flirtatious cheater anyway, although he had to admit it stung a little.<p>

Checking the clock on the wall, he saw that it was quarter past one, which meant that Spain was currently at work. Perfect.

Rushing to the closet, he stood on his tiptoes to reach the circular box on the top shelf. After managing to grab it, he threw off the lid and grabbed the supplies. Moments later, he was looking at his reflection in the mirror, admiring his work. Sunglasses covered his eyes, and a fake black mustache was above his lip (although he hated mustaches and how hideous they were, desperate times called for desperate measures.)

His gray trench coat collar was popped, covering the bottom half of his face. On the top of his head was perched a matching gray fedora that covered his shiny brown hair, except for that damned curl that refused to stay hidden. Deeming his disguise one that Sherlock Holmes himself wouldn't be able to see through, he marched out the front door, slamming it behind him as he made his way to the supermarket.

The supermarket wasn't very crowded, but Spain's checkout lane was filled with customers -mostly young women- and Romano went back to his favorite peeking spot, behind the small candy aisle by the end of the cash register. A few costumes gawked at him openly, but he shooed them away. He couldn't have Spain notice him, after all, that would defeat the purpose of a disguise and spying.

Pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose again, he watched carefully as Spain behaved as a normal employee should. A few times he could've sworn those green eyes had glanced in his direction, but he knew he must be mistaken. No way could Spain notice him with this incredible disguise on.

Eventually, a rather attractive woman was checking out at Spain's register, and Romano noticed with the eyes of a secret agent that their hands touched and lingered far too many times for his liking. The young blonde blushed and laughed far too much for it to be a normal encounter, and it was rather apparent from her gazes that she was attracted to Spain.

'Oh hell no.' Romano thought to himself as he watched the lady slip him a piece of paper, inevitably with seven digits on it. The Italian gawked openly, forgetting his secret agent cover for a moment, but quickly realized his mistake when he saw the Spaniard excuse himself from his cash register and make his way towards him.

Turning around, he tried to gracefully flee the scene, only to bump into the display of split pea soup, ultimately sending cans crashing to the ground and causing multiple customers to stare. Knowing his cover was blown, he still tried to escape, his dignity almost torn to shreds as he blushed crimson from humiliation.

"Romano?" Spain's voice called from behind him, a curious but almost laughing tone in his voice. "What're you doing here?"

The disguised Romano felt a hand on his shoulder as Spain forced him to turn around and face him. The younger male could see Spain's chest and shoulders shaking with held back laughter, and it caused his blush to burn hotter.

"What're you doing here?" Spain asked between laughs.

"Well what're you doing flirting with all those women?" Romano yelled angrily, ripping off his fake mustache.

Green eyes blinked owlishly, and Romano knew he had caught his boyfriend off guard. "Romano? What do you mean?" He asked, although the tinge of hurt in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"I mean that I saw you flirting with those women! Like that one yesterday!" Romano continued to yell, before lowering his voice when he realized just how hurt he really was. "Don't pretend you weren't. I saw you."

There was a pause before Spain grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the doors. "Por favor, No podemos hablar aquí?" He asked, making Romano notice for the first time how many pairs of eyes were on them.

Leading them outside, Spain walked them over to a bench, dragging Romano down to sit with him. "What do you mean, Romano?"

"I mean..." Romano begun, his eyes stinging with a pain he refused to acknowledge "I mean that I know you were flirting with your customer yesterday. I saw you."

"You were here yesterday?" Spain asked, reaching over and pulling the sunglasses off of Romano's face.

Romano only nodded sullenly. "I was here to get tomatoes, and I saw you with that customer. She was obviously flirting with you, and you were laughing. And that woman today slipped you her phone number."

Green eyes blinked again before a loud bark of laughter cut through the air. Spain clutched his stomach, the laughter escaping his lips.

"So you were jealous." Spain said as his laughter subsided.

"Huh?"

A smile pulled at Spain's lips. "You were jealous of las mujeres, and so you were spying on me. And you know, I wasn't flirting with them."

"Cosa? You weren't?"

Spain shook his head. "No, I wasn't. Both of those women were flirting with me, but I'll tell you the same thing I told them."

Romano leaned forward, the hat falling off his head as he waited for the continuation of Spain's explanation.

"I told them; gracìas for the compliments, but I already have a lovely novio. In fact, he's over there by the candy aisle if you want to say hola. After I said that, both women got flustered and ran away."

Relief flooded Romano's heart. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and his shoulders slumped in relief. Spain wasn't cheating, or even flirting. Romano fully and completely believed him, there wasn't any hint of lying in his voice and his eyes sparkled with honesty and love.

"But I'm glad to know you love me enough to get jealous." Spain continued to say as his smile grew wider.

"I-I wasn't jealous!" Romano declared, a hint of a blush rushing to his cheeks.

"Then why were you spying on me?" Spain asked, tilting his head as if waiting for an explanation.

"I... I wasn't spying on you, I was buying tomatoes!"

Spain looked as if he was about to start laughing again as he asked "and where are these tomatoes?"

"I forgot them in the store when you dragged me out here!"

The smile on Spain's face only continued to grow. "I didn't see any tomatoes in the store."

"Sta 'zitto!"

"Did you come here today to spy on me?" Spain asked, almost genuinely curious although he was practically positive he knew the answer.

"No!" Romano denied again "I just came here to let you know that you can only have me!"

Spain smile remand on his face. "Okay, I promise."

Romano blinked, confused. "You promise what?"

"I promise that I'll only ever have you."

And he sealed that promise with a kiss.

**End**


End file.
